


She dreams

by Woodface



Series: Of Soldiers and Wolves (Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff drabble collection) [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mermaid AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She dreams

**Author's Note:**

> thats-what-sidhe-said said: Maria/Natasha, mermaid AU.

She dreams of water, of oceans deep, of eyes that pull her in and down under icy cold waters and into the deep, of hair like fire that weaves around her and makes a net as she sinks deeper and deeper.

She dreams of hands that pull at her clothes, of hands that slide over her skin, hands that make her lighter and brush over her face, hands that tug her up, higher and higher until the waves break.

She dreams of lips that press against hers, lips that taste of salt and secrets, and lips that etch wishes in her skin and leave her gasping, enchanted in icy water under an endlessly starry sky.


End file.
